neo_naruto_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mito! The final Uchiha!
'Character First Name' Mito 'Character Last Name' Uchiha 'IMVU Username' IITheLastUchihaII 'Nickname (optional)' None. 'Age' 16 'Date of Birth' 07/28/284 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Amegakurian 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 173 lbs 'Hair Colour' Black 'Hair Style' Short and spiked 'Eye Colour' Red (Sharingan/Mangekyo Sharingan which is constantly active) 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Piercings/Scars/Tattoos' None 'Distingushing Features' His Sharingan, which possesses three tomoe, is always active. He is always wearing his grey armour, and has a katana strapped to the back of his waist. 'Relationships' He is the Hoshikage of Hoshigakure, and as such the village is his ally. 'Affiliation' Hoshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single. 'Personality' Mito was always a little off, never getting along with other kids even before the accident involving his family. His emotions were never quite "right". When other kids were stressing out over a test, he was calm and collected. While people spoke about having crushes, Mito never saw the apeal in the company of others. He never quite got "mad" and instead became annoyed and began cracking jokes at the expense of others, particularly in fights. He always preferred to be alone, and so as a kid others thought him wierd. After the accident involving his parents and sister, rumors began to circulate about the whole thing having been done by Mito, though none of them were ever proven true. This led to his being cast out from the rest of the kids in his class, and the beginning of him completely detesting all other human beings. 'Behaviour' Mito is a quiet kid, always keeping his distance from others and minimizing his contact with other human beings (Unless it involves fighting.) However, he has always had a soft spot when it came to people that were injured. His clan's natural aptitude for Medical Ninjutsu became Mito's first priority of study, and he soon began to realize the combat applications for the medical ninjutsu. He was always keen for a fight, and was known to be the start of many of them. He, however, knowns when to walk away, and almost never starts a fight he doesn't know he can win. He writes poetry in secret, hoping to one day (When he becomes too old to continue being a ninja) become a haiku master. And while he doesn't enjoy the company of others, he knows the values of good companions when they come aroundm and he does what he can to make friends (Though he is not good at it, and not because he has nothing against killing them when they've outlived their usefullness.). 'Nindo ' "Life is a privilage. It can be given easily, and taken even esier." 'Summoning' He is classified as a "Cat sage" being able to summon a range of felines, from tiny kittens to great and mighty giant tigers. 'Bloodline/Clan' Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan now scattered through out.They are exceptionally talented and battle-oriented.The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed an innate aptitude for Fire Release nature transformation, with even the youngest of members able to use it from just observation.The Uchiha clan were most feared for their powerful Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colors" of chakra, allowing them to analyse and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. 'Ninja Class ' Kage (影; Literally meaning "Shadow") is the leader of one of the five most powerful hidden villages and are generally acknowledged as the most powerful ninja in their respective villages. They are collectively known as the Five Kage (五影, Gokage; Literally meaning "Five Shadows"). 'Element One' Fire Release (火遁, Katon) is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. 'Element Two' Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. 'Kekkai Genkai' Sharingan - ' (写輪眼; Literally meaning "Copy Wheel Eye", Meaning "Mirror Wheel Eye") is a Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha Clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, ''San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. The Sharingan is also called "Heaven's Eye" (天眼, Tengan), because of the many abilities it grants the user. Tobirama Senju defines it as the "eye that reflects feelings". 'Mangekyō Sharingan - '(万華鏡写輪眼; Literally meaning "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye"), noted to be the "heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction" (天壌の理を掌握せし瞳,tenjō no kotowari wo shōaku seshi hitomi), is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. '''Weapon of choice Katana. 'Strengths' Ninjutsu Taijutsu Kenjutsu Senjutsu Strength Intelligence Stamina (Chakra Amount) Agility 'Weaknesses' Medical Jutsu Fuinjutsu Juinjutsu Barrier Ninjutsu Chakra Absorption Techniques 'Chakra colour' White 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' 6 Kunai - 12 Single Katana - 6 6 Standard Shuriken - 9 3 Black Eggs - 15 3 Small Scrolls - 9 Total: 57/90 Pieces 'Jutsu List' Ninjutsu - Non Elemental: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Shadow Clone Technique Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker Technique (Rank D) Ninjutsu - Fire Release: Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku - Great Fire Annihilation (Rank A) Katon: Gōka Messhitsu - Great Fire Destruction (Rank A) Katon: Karyū Endan - Fire Dragon Flame Bullet (Rank B) Katon: Haisekishō - Ash Pile Burning (Rank B) Katon: Hibashiri - Running Fire (Rank B) Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique (Rank C) Ninjutsu - Lightning Release: Lightning Release Armor Chidori - One Thousand Birds (Rank A) Raiton: Rairyū no Tatsumaki - Lightning Dragon Tornado (Rank A) Raisō: Ikazuchi no Utage - Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning (Rank A) Raiton: Jibashi - Electromagnetic Murder (Rank C) Genjutsu: Nehan Shōja no Jutsu - Temple of Nirvana Technique (Rank A) Yuugure no Karasu - Dusk Crow (Rank B) 幻術・不知火 - Shiranui - Unknown Fire (Rank B) Utakata - Ephemeral (Rank C) Taijutsu: Gōriki Senpū - Strong Whirlwind (Rank B) Girochin Doroppu - Guillotine Drop (Rank C) Hayabusa Otoshi - Peregrine Falcon Drop (Rank C) Dōjutsu (Sharingan/Mangekyo Sharingan): Tsukuyomi - Moon Reader (Rank N/A) Amaterasu - Heavenly Illumination (Rank N/A) Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten - Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change (Rank N/A) Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique (Rank N/A) Jibakugan 'Allies' He is allied with the village hidden in the stars, though besides that he has no dirrect allies. 'Enemies' He has no personal enemies, though many individuals target him on the basis of his Kage status. 'Background Information' Born in the year 284 AN to a small family on the outskirts of Amegakure, Mito was a very strange kid at birth. He never cried, and was walking before he turned one. By the age of two, his parrents tried to get him to start playing with other kids, but he just sat in the corner with a book, reading contently (For he had learned to read about half way between his first and second birthdays). This concerned his parents, and so they took him to the doctor regularly, who merely told them they should be glad to have such an advanced son. However Rose (His elder sister by three years) Didn't like the fact that her baby brother was getting all the attention, and so constantly played pranks on him, ranging from simply stealing his blanket to locking him in his room in the dark. Years passed with very little change. Little rose was masterful at music (A prodigy in fact) and was very social, where as Mito was very self composed, keeping to himself and reading whenever he got the chance. The siblings never got along, though Mito was always tall for his age, and by the age of six had established himself above his sister in both height and fighting ability, as both knew they were going to become shinobi when they were older. They fought often, though for the longest time they looked awkward and they blows consisted mostly of slaps and awkward punches. As Mito's seventh birthday rolled around, all he wanted was a sword. His father had one hanging in the living room, but Mito got in severe trouble each of the times he had touched it, involving both a scolding and a spanking. His father refused to let him play with it, because it was "A family heirloom". He knew he wasn't going to get one for his birthday, but still he asked his parents at every opprotunity. When his birthday finally came, his mother presented him with a wooden sword, made out of a fine bamboo. It wasn't quite what he had been hoping for, but it was still a sword, and at least this way Mito would be able to practice, and maybe he would get a real sword in a year or two. Mito never let his wooden sword out of his sight, and practiced with it at least eleven hours a day. It was not long before his strikes began looking less sloppy, and more like polished attacks. By the time he was eight, he was astonishingly good with the sword, and his parents payed for him to take sword lessons from a local master. At first, the man was loathe to train a child, but his attitude changed once he realized just how skilled Mito already was. For the next two years Mito trained with this man, until the man had nothing left to teach. Mito was still far from a master with his sword, but upon his graduation, his father came up to him and embraced him. He did not know what that meant, but his father only commented on how proud he was of his son. After that day, it was spoken of little. Mito was ten now, and his sparring with his sister had stopped when he began his sword training. The next year passed uneventfully. Mito drilled every day in his spare time, determined not to let his skills become rusty, and eventually began training with kunai knives and shuriken, so that he could be prepared for his final year at the ninja academy. Mito was never a bad student, his ninjutsu and genjutsu skills were slightly above par, and he had ample amounts of chakra, even if he was not very strong physically. He was a little slow at learning new things, such as the history of the nations and politics the academy wanted him to learn. His sister had dropped out of the ninja academy, to work at the shop with their parents, but Mito would not give up on his dreams so easily. He turned eleven shortly before his final year at the academy, and everything was going well until one day he was allowed to come home early after a long day of tests. But what he came home to made him wish he hadnt come home at all. He found his sister lying on the floor, a long gash across her neck and blood everywhere. He froze, until he heard a scream from the other room. He ranm forgetting stealth, and made it to his parents room just in time to see a large man bring a sword across his mother's stomach. Mito screamed, and so did his father, who jumped out of corner and smashed a vase over the man's head. "Run Mito!" he called. And he did, he ran, and just as he made it back to the living room, he heard his father scream in pain as well. Mito froze again, muscles tense, and pulled his father's sword from the wall. He spun, just in time to see his family's killer walk out of the bedroom, sword hanging limply at his side. "What," began the man, his voice horrifyingly empty "Gonna avenge your family with that?" And the man swung, an awkward swipe. He had underestimated Mito, who closed his eyes and stepped under the blow. "Yes I am." He said coldly, before he brought his own sword up into the man's stomach. Mito pushed the man off of him, to the floor, and cleaned his father's sword on the man's shirt. Then he wept. He wept great sobs until the authorites got there. They hauled him off, and when they asked him if he had anywhere to go, he sheathed his fathers sword and told them not to worry. He really had no where to go, but that didn't disuade him. He went back to the old swordmaster's house, to the man he thought of as a grandfather, and told him the story. The old man told Mito he could stay with him, but Mito declined, and instead asked for a job. The rest of the year, everyone treated him like a monster, classmate and teacher alike. He worked for the swordmaster, cleaning for him and making sure everything looked its best. The man payed Mito well, better than he would have gotten payed anywhere else, and Mito used the money to buy his own place. At the end of that year, Mito failed his final academy exam. He stopped caring, and failed it the two years following. It was not till his fourth year in the last grade at the academy, that Mito chose to pass the exam, and by now he was stronger than any other Gennin in the village, despite the fact he was lacking in jutsu known. (To be continued) 'Theme Song' Nobody's Hero 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' IITheLastUchihaII